


Of Light And Darkness

by Nochka_x_Solya



Series: Kingdom of Opposites [1]
Category: Kingdom of Opposites
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Kingdom of Light, Kingdom of darkness, Kingdoms, M/M, Other, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: A Kingdom representing Light with Purity; and Darkness with Chaos. Those of whose Rulers were two wolves by the names of Nochka and Solya. Whilst there may be some things said about the two Kingdoms, whilst they are of opposite natures, the two cannot survive without one another in some way or another. But with the purity of kindness, it is necessary for there to be a chaotic evil to counteract such a force. Just as with the state of peace, it shall have an opposite force of war to counteract such a force as a way of balancing the two out. With love, there is hate; and with life, there is death. And seeing as for every positive nature, it shall always have a negative nature to counteract it, such can be said about the two Kingdoms of the World of Asteronia. But should one nature decide to no longer coincide alongside the other, what's the worst that could be brought upon such a world as a result of clashing natures?
Relationships: Nochka & Solya
Series: Kingdom of Opposites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007319





	Of Light And Darkness

The land of such a world as theirs was ruled by two wolves. The Wolf King of Darkness whomst went by the name of Nochka, and the Wolf Queen of Light whomst had gone by the name of Solya. Whilst Nochka ruled the night and everything to which had lurked amongst the darkness, Solya ruled everything that lived amongst the daylight and ruled anything that was of purity. Nochka himself was known to be a fierce, cruel, yet understanding ruler whomst was made up of a heart of chaos. Whilst as for Solya, she was known well to be kind, gentle, and made up of a heart of purity. Whilst one may believe that the two would rule side by side, it wasn’t always that way from the start, unfortunately. While it is true that the start had been on a rather pleasant note, the kindness amongst the two was not something that was meant to truly remain. The two had very different viewpoints of how their world should be ruled; yet neither of the two could agree on a single way of ruling side by side.

As such was the case, the two chose to rule their own kingdoms. Nochka ruled the Kingdom of Darkness whilst Solya ruled the Kingdom of Light. Nochka believed that while being kind may bring benefits to one’s future, he believed it could also potentially cause the downfall of a being. He had believed that even though he should show kindness to his Kingdom, he knew he had to be strict at times to make the point that not everything may be as it seems to be brought across his Kingdom. After all, Nochka was not one to be easily fooled. To enter his Kingdom was far from an easy task. Nochka had trust issues to a degree, and as such was true, he sought to teach his Kingdom to be wary of those that they meet and to greet each new meeting with caution to those whomst were unfamiliar to them. This rule was by no means a challenge for the Kingdom of Darkness to follow, however. Nor did any of its inhabitants have any complaints about such a rule.

The inhabitants of the Kingdom of Darkness trusted every word Nochka told them. After all, they had no reason to believe that Nochka would ever steer them wrong down a path that may utterly result in a tragic disaster. Many who lived under Nochka’s rule believed Nochka to be brave and kind; albeit his kindness was not always shown to those around him. After all, Nochka believed that showing kindness too much could result in showing weakness to an enemy. And seeing as Nochka wanted to avoid any weakness being shown to an enemy of any sorts, he very rarely showed true kindness to those around him. At the very least, the inhabitants of his Kingdom knew that deep down, he truly was kind. They knew he was just hiding this kindness away from the public as a measure of safety. And seeing as such, they were only more grateful for what he has done to keep them all safe. Hiding away his own kind nature to keep the Kingdom he cared so deeply about safe from all potential harm. That in itself, was viewed as an act of utter kindness by all whomst inhabited the Kingdom of Darkness.

Nochka was not one to be against the idea of fighting, given the terms were to keep those he cared about safe from harm. Nochka was thought to be the bravest inhabitant of the Kingdom of Darkness; seeing as he was far more than willing to give up his own safety to keep those around him safe from harm. Whilst Nochka would never harm those who inhabited his Kingdom unless he were given a valid reason to need to do such a thing, he was not at all opposed to the idea of harming any who dared threaten the lives of anyone in his Kingdom. No one dares to mess with Nochka in the fear that angering him may result in terrible consequences. After all, Nochka is a being in whomst you do not want to anger. Whilst he is protective of his Kingdom, if someone angers him severely, or does something that could bring harm to either himself or to others of the Kingdom, he will see to it that the culprit gets a suitable punishment forced upon them.

But whilst one may presume that Nochka’s role of ruling the Kingdom of Darkness may not be so difficult, his job is far from being classified as being easy to maintain. Nochka was responsible for not only the safety of his Kingdom as well as keeping peace amongst his Kingdom, but he was also responsible for protecting the stars and moon each night. Surely, such would be seen as a nearly impossible task, right? After all, how could a being possibly guard such a thing as the stars and moon itself each and every night? Well, one would be right to presume that such a task is far from being easy. While it is not impossible, it is still an incredibly tiresome task for Nochka. Seeing as such is the case, there are times when Nochka may trust a few of the inhabitants of his Kingdom to help protect the stars and moon. For protecting such things would require staying up all night. Whilst Nochka is capable of staying up all night, there are times when he cannot stay up the full shift of the night. For he also needs to save some of his strength for if he needed to battle to defend his Kingdom. With such being said, it is entirely understandable that there are times when Nochka requires someone else to take a turn at guarding the stars and moon.

Of course, not just anyone is allowed to guard something as important as the stars and moon. Only those whomst Nochka trusted the most from his Kingdom were allowed to have even the possibility of taking on such an important task as that particular task. And if his role as Ruler of the Kingdom of Darkness were not tiring enough, he had yet another responsibility that he was responsible for. Just as he was responsible for all of those things that make up the night and darkness itself, he was also responsible for being in charge of the Seasons of Autumn and of Winter. In all honesty, Nochka believed that being in charge of the Seasons of Autumn and of Winter was a far easier task than guarding the stars and moon was. Nonetheless, he still took great pride in the duties he was responsible for; no matter how tiring they truly could become. After all, he knew that out of all the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Darkness, whilst some of the other inhabitants were excellent at helping with some of such tasks whenever Nochka requests for help, Nochka knew that it were he himself, whomst was the one who was most capable of taking care of such tasks.

Life in itself has never been truly easy for Nochka or the Kingdom of Darkness; albeit they always found a way to pull through any tough times that dared to challenge them. Raised and taught to be wary of strangers yet keep it a hidden fact that they have their guard up constantly, they have proven to be a rather successful Kingdom, to say the very least. But as such is said about the Kingdom of Darkness, there is yet another Kingdom to which shares the world that the Kingdom of Darkness happens to inhabit. For the saying goes that **_“_ ** **_For every ounce of Darkness, there must be an ounce of Light to counteract it. Existence in itself, requires a balance between the forces of both Darkness and of Light in order to properly function. Whilst one force may last for a particular amount of time without the other’s presence, the force cannot forever last without the existence of its opposite to keep it in balance with the world. For if one force were to disappear, the other would be bound to follow the first’s disappearance shortly afterwards._ ** **_”_ ** And as such has been said, there is only more that is yet to come to the story that is only beginning to truly unfold.


End file.
